


【带卡】救赎

by OBKK1314



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBKK1314/pseuds/OBKK1314
Summary: 旗木卡卡西现在连喘息也不敢。他的呼吸近乎于无，竭力克制着查克拉的运转，精准地分配着每一丝力量在龟息忍术上。





	【带卡】救赎

旗木卡卡西现在连喘息也不敢。他的呼吸近乎于无，竭力克制着查克拉的运转，精准地分配着每一丝力量在龟息忍术上。

即使他的大脑已经几乎不能运作，浑身发热，手脚无力，冷汗黏住了额前的发，水珠扯着发尖刺在眼睛上，又痛又痒，即使如此，身为优秀暗部的身体本能却让他成功的隐藏了自身。

敌人的脚步声渐渐远去。

不知过了多久，可能有一个时辰，或许只有一刻钟，卡卡西的查克拉几乎要耗尽，那只不属于自己的血轮眼发出阵阵刺痛，他仿佛感觉到有温热的液体顺着眼角滑下，他不知道是紧张下的汗水，还是一直不敢眨眼刺激下的生理泪水，亦或是血水，他也无暇顾及。

“咚”的一声，密林深处可十人合抱的巨木分裂出一个身影重重地砸在了地上。

旗木卡卡西已经感觉不到自己的身体，他只知道自己体内有一团火在烧，联通四经八脉开始扩散。他终于开始喘息，重重的，急促的，不规律的。

银发少年蜷缩在树下，身形微微颤抖，伪装下穿着的艳丽繁复的花魁衣为了方便逃跑只剩下雪白轻薄的里衣，近乎透明的衣衫因为汗水紧紧贴在少年修长劲瘦的身体上，透出一片暧昧的肉色。少年半睁着眼，红唇微张，嘴角的痣微动，然后轻易的就发出了似痛苦似欢愉的呻吟。

如果此时的卡卡西还有意识，他一定会反应过来自己是中了风月场上的情药。可药性的强烈让他无暇思考，敌人的离去又让放松，于是无知的少年只能独自忍着未知欲望的侵袭，然后无助地躺着，痛苦着，挣扎着。

【忍过去就好。】

旗木卡卡西善于忍耐，无论是肉体上的痛苦，还是精神上的折磨。

“真狼狈，这还是那个冷漠的天才吗。”

是问句，却又兀自笃定。

若有似无的沙哑男声响在卡卡西耳边，这让卡卡西立刻绷紧了身体，努力睁开难以聚焦的双眼，他看到一个身着黑底红云袍子的面具男靠近了他。

【跑！】

卡卡西每一处神经都在如此警告着他。

“竟然被普通人下药……”

“垃圾……”

卡卡西隐隐约约听到了来人的轻嗤和厌弃。随后他便被粗暴地从地上扯起来，却又意外温柔地塞进了一个温暖又结实的怀抱。卡卡西意识到了这人似乎是来救他的。

“谁……”银发少年半睁着无法聚焦的眼，茫然地抬着头想要看向来人，却被一双炽热干燥又带着厚茧的手盖住了眼睛。

手的主人没有回答，他只是略显暴躁地扯开了卡卡西已经很是松散的衣裳，另一只手带着些许急躁的力度压在他已经肿胀不堪的下体上，握住那不断渗出前列腺液的茎体开始上下撸动。

“呃唔……”卡卡西粘腻的闷哼了一声，这一切都不对，他久违的平静的内心开始恐惧，应激刺激下他开始挣扎，背部抵着来人结实的胸膛，手指抓住了对方正在动作的胳膊，尽了最大的力气想要拉开。可一切挣扎都是无用功——他的挣扎只换来身后人一个不耐的啧声和更为用力的压制。

动作依旧继续，快感，恐惧，屈辱，不甘，各种情绪压迫着卡卡西的神经，他为沉溺于欲望的自己感到羞耻和恐惧，自从宇智波带土和琳死亡后，卡卡西以为自己不再会哭泣。可他错了，他就像再普通不过的一个普通人，发出甜腻呻吟的嘴唇带上了哭腔。

卡卡西的眼睫在那只意外温暖的手掌下艰难颤动着，他感觉到了眼角有温热的液体沾湿了对方的手心，这次他知道这液体的学名又称为眼泪。

对方的动作突然停下，卡卡西感觉不到对方僵住的身体，他只想着发泄，即使屈辱依旧想要。

“不许哭！”沙哑的声音带上以几分气急败坏和无措。

卡卡西听不到，他像是溺水的人想要抓住浮萍一般终于喃喃出那个深藏心底，在最危险的时候牺牲自己救了他的，总是露出傻兮兮的笑容，暖的像个刺眼的太阳的，他永远无法忘怀，并将要用一生去怀念的，他的英雄的名字。

“带土……”

带着哭腔的声音仿佛在渴求救赎。

“垃圾，宇智波带土早就死了……”银发少年身后的面具人仿佛发泄一般低声骂着，像是妥协一般松开了少年。

卡卡西也感觉到了这份妥协，尽了全身的力气离开了面具人的怀抱，一个踉跄跪倒在地。

此时只剩下卡卡西急促的喘息，间歇夹杂着难耐的呻吟。

不知过了多久，沙哑男声又响起：“卡卡西，是我。”

“是你……”卡卡西茫然地重复着最后两个字。

面具男终于拿下了代表着神秘的面具，露出了半脸的伤疤，即使伤疤再狰狞却遮掩不住那熟悉的面容。

“带土……”卡卡西喃喃道，带着一种害怕戳破梦境般的小心翼翼。

“啧。”带土上前一步又一次把银发少年扯回自己怀里，又一次遮住了少年的眼睛，继续握住那个依旧精神的下体动了起来。

这次银发少年不再挣扎，只是在带土的视线下红透了耳朵，他像是没有反应过来一般安静又害羞，可身体却战栗着。截然不同的反应让带土近乎有了一种嫉妒的情绪，即使他就是宇智波带土，他却疯狂的嫉妒着被能卡卡西独特对待的“宇智波带土”——那个天真的开朗少年，而不是他。

很快，卡卡西便在带土的帮助下发泄了出来。可他的药效依旧强烈，甚至全身皮肤都染上了诱人的红色。

“痒……”卡卡西无意识地喃喃，“带土……痒……”

带土下意识皱紧了眉，即使这些年流落在外，为月之眼计划作准备，他却对风月场的了解甚少，更不用说其中那些肮脏的药物，只知道这些药虽毒却不会致人死亡受伤。可顾忌着卡卡西惹来的敌人，他却不能带着卡卡西去医馆看病，以避免自己和卡卡西引人注意。

就在带土走神思考办法之际，怀中少年的手已经不自觉地触到了双腿之间的密处，修长白皙的手指在紧闭的小穴周围试探，最后用力插进了一根手指。

“唔！”

于是带土回过神来看到的就是这样一幅少年玩弄自己私处的淫靡场景。

“……操！”已经成熟的少年自然是知道了卡卡西所说的痒到底指的是哪里，一股莫名的怒气窜进他的大脑，他几乎不能思考如果卡卡西没有离开勾栏院或者被敌人发现，他可能会遭受怎样的待遇。带土咬紧牙关，眼睛发红，而他怀里的少年还无知觉的用手指抽插着自己的小穴，发出了低低的呻吟声，下体再一次精神了起来。

“这个世界就是这样，残酷，无情，像是地狱。”带土握住卡卡西的手轻轻拉开，食指和中指接替了卡卡西手的位置在灼人的甬道里进出。

“所以要有月之眼。”他解开了自己的衣服，一手卡着少年柔韧的腰部调整着位置，坚硬的物件抵住了他刚才扩张的位置。

“有了月之眼，我们都会快乐……”宇智波带土喃喃道，双手用力一压，那温暖拥挤的甬道就这样包裹住自己，银发少年发出一声带着痛苦与欢愉的泣音，他回过头，却只记得那只疯狂旋转的万花筒写轮眼。

疯狂又冷静。

深情又无情。

—————————FIN.——————————


End file.
